Surt
Surt is a minor character in Valkyrie Profile. He is the leader of the Vanir and wages war against Odin. Background/Storyline Surt rules over the Vanir from his palace in Jotunheim, the realm of ice, situated in the North of Asgard and protected by a seal which can only be broken with the Accursed Flame Gem. The ongoing feud between the Vanir and the Aesir eventually escalates into Ragnarok, which provides the setting for the game's plot. Ending B If Ending B is triggered, after supplying Asgard with enough Einherjar and repairing the Accursed Flame Gem, Lenneth is tasked with infiltrating Jotunheim Palace, while the rest of the Aesir distract the brunt of the Vanir forces. She eventually finds her way to Surt's throne room and challenges him. He accuses Odin of deviousness, but does not expound on this statement and meets his end at Lenneth's hands. Ending A If Ending A is triggered, after Lenneth sends Lucian to Asgard, Loki distracts him, steals the Dragon Orb, which Odin had retrieved from Midgard, then kills him and blames the theft on him. He then brings the Orb to Surt. To ingratiate himself with the Vanir, he says that Surt is known as a man of justice and that he believes in justice himself. However, in order to win the war, Surt needs power, as Odin holds three of the Four Treasures. Loki then offers him the Orb, as well as Fenrir and Bloodbane, the dragon who is said to have swallowed the fourth Treasure, the Demon Sword Levantine. However, while this would effectively even the odds between Odin and him, Surt refuses to consort with monsters. Seeing that his negotiations have failed, Loki then uses the Orb to kill Surt. Battle Surt is fought as the final boss of the game if the player goes for the B ending. He is accompanied by two Vanir (Type C) which does not put him in the back row. Surt have four attacks, the last three of which are of the Fire element and cannot be guarded/avoided: * A normal attack. * Flare which does 3x damage. * Flare Storm which does 2x damage to the entire party. * Flare Strike which does 2x damage followed by an attack and another 2x damage to the target. Surt will cast Ifrit Caress every four turns until his HP falls below 25% where he will always use it, Might Reinforce at Turn 5, and Heal every eight turns unless if his HP had fallen below 50%. Quotes ;Attack with Flare, Flare Storm, or Flare Strike *''Pathetic...'' *''How is this?!'' *''Burn in my flames!'' ;Death *''It can't be... *cough* "evil"... you mean to say "evil prospers"...?! I do not accept this... I DO NOT ACCEPT THIS!!'' Miscellaneous Surt's Seraphic Gate counterpart is Giant Lord. Origin/Etymology In Norse mythology, Surt is a jötunn (giant). While the home of the jötunn is Jotunheim, he rules over Muspelheim, the land of fire. The jötunn are opposed to both the Aesir and the Vanir, and, during Ragnarok, Surt is destined to defeat Freyr and engulf the world in flames. Surt's name comes from the Old Norse word svartr, which means "black". As he is associated with fire, this could be a reference to his complexion being scorched by flames. Trivia *Surt is voiced by the same actor as Jun and Janus. *In the game, Surt is a Vanir, and while he does appear to be much taller than the other Vanir, this difference is never specifically addressed. Moreover, while he does retain his elemental affinity to fire - as is obvious from his attacks - Jotunheim is clearly depicted as a land of ice. To further add to the confusion, the in-game description of the Citadel of Flame refers to Surt as the Lord of Muspelheim. *While Niflheim is also waging war against the Aesir during Ragnarok, there is no indication that Surt is allied with Hel. *Upon meeting Surt in the "B Ending" scenario, Surt tells Lenneth that she has been deceived by Odin, although he is vague as to just how. His dying words (if Lenneth wins the final battle) also include him saying, "It can't be...you mean to say evil prospers!?" These could be interpreted as hints to the player about Lenneth's true nature, as well as how to play the game differently in order to achieve the "A Ending" scenario. Gallery File:Surt_concept.jpg|Surt concept art 325fbb3e74f31b95390431f373cde84a.png|Surt in battle. Category:Character Category:Male